Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses an image processing apparatus. This image processing apparatus detects the face portion of a subject of an input image, synthesizes an image of an extracted face portion and an image obtained by enlarging or reducing a clipped part of the input image, and displays the synthesized image.
Furthermore, Patent Literature (PTL) 2 discloses a moving picture editing apparatus which obtains the position of a target from an input image and keeps the target within a clipping frame.